Karaoke Roulette
by SPNnDeanlover
Summary: One shot.. song shot? Reader is dragged out to a bar, then is surprisingly called on stage to sing.. Is this a trick or a treat?


It had been a tough day at work and some co-workers had dragged me to a bar to unwind. I had tried to put up as token protest but they hadn't taken no for an answer. So here I was, seated at the bar, sipping my fifth drink, while listening to some pretty bad karaoke.

The karaoke was the reason this dive was so popular. People would write their names on a slip of paper, and if they were called up on stage, they played Karaoke Roulette. They would press the button on the song list app and whatever it landed on, you had to sing it. I opted out when given my slip. Before I would have been first in line but a few years back I had, had surgery on my throat and my singing voice hadn't recovered as far as I was concerned.

So I was content to sit back, have a few more drinks and watch everyone else.

A female acquaintance from work had just finished up a funny rendition of 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye. She stepped off the stage while the audience clapped.

The karaoke master reached into the fishbowl of names. And then he announced the next participant.

"_ _"

I looked up, then at the blank slip still sitting on the bar. Wait, what? I obviously heard wrong.

"Hell..loooo _" the shaggy blond announcer pointed and suddenly one of the stage lights was blinding me.

"There she is.. Shy little thing.. C'mon folks, let's give her some encouragement."

One of my co-workers, gave me a little push and before I knew it I was on stage, while the audience clapped. I started to explain to the host that I hadn't signed up, but he whispered in my ear, "I know Sweets.. Thought I'd do you, and certain other people who shall remain nameless, a favor.. "

"Huh?" I sputtered..

I hadn't sung in front of people since before the surgery. Butterflies started dive bombing in my stomach.

Then spoke he spoke into the microphone.."It took a little effort but here she is.. Now press the button and see what you get.."

I blindly pushed it and watched as hundreds of songs zipped by. Please just land on something short and easy, I internally begged.

No such luck.. it landed on 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence. I started to tremble as nerves overtook me. The bar door opened and a few men walked in.

The karaoke master handed me the mic, leaned in close and whispered, "You got this, Kiddo.. Trust me.. Now knock him, I mean them dead."

And then the music started, and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

I swallowed, opened my mouth and began to sing..

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home"

I tried to focus anywhere but the crowd but their silence was deafening. I looked over at the host but he just beamed and motioned for me to continue.

"Wake me up inside..

Wake me up inside..

Call my name and save me from the dark...

Bid my blood to run..

Before I come undone..

Save me from the nothing I've become.."

Something started to move from the back of the crowd to the front.. I kept singing while thinking, 'Has anyone ever been pulled off stage in karaoke?' Who knew, since the blond MC seemed to be enjoying it, I continued..

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead.."

A man had made his way to the front on the stage. The movement had drawn my eye and I looked down at him. He was tall, gorgeous and he hadn't taken his eyes off me yet. I blushed but hearing my musical cue, continued singing.

"Wake me up inside..

Wake me up inside..

Call my name and save me from the dark..

Bid my blood to run..

Before I come undone..

Save me from the nothing I've become..."

I took a deep breath knowing it ended on an incredibly long note, 'Here goes nothing" I thought.

"Bring me to life...

Bring me to life..."

The karaoke host rushed over with his back to the audience.. My heartbeat was booming in my ears but I heard him say, "See I knew you could do it! Can I pick'em or what? "

And then turned to the crowd who was now ecstatically cheering.

He addressed the patrons, " _ everyone. Isn't she amazing? Voice like an Angel, and I should know." He continued to speak but this time looked down towards the handsome man in front..

"Consider this my little gift to you. Payback for my little Tuesday game. You're welcome." And turning back to me, he kissed my hand.

Confused, I blushed even redder, and looked down to see the man in front looking from the announcer to me with a strange expression on his face. Then he shook his head, silently mouthed something.

I handed back the mic and started to descend the stage stairs..

The mystery man was waiting at the bottom. He took my hand and assisted me down the final steps. My _ eyes stared into his green ones for a minute.

"Hi _, my name's Dean.. That was beautiful." His voice was deep, his tone gave me goosebumps.

"Thanks," I stuttered, "I wasn't planning on singing, I don't know how my name got picked."

"Yeah that's all Gabe's work. He knows all my weaknesses and decided to play Cupid instead of a trickster tonight " He motioned to the MC, who was smirking. I smiled when "Gabe" turned his back to us, wrapped his hands around his body and began to pantomime making out with himself.

"Ok then, I don't know why but since he went to all that trouble. Wanna go get a drink?" I laughed.

"Only if you promise to sing again when your name gets called.." Dean drawled.

I shook my head, "You only get called once, I'm out of the rotation"

Dean winked and said, " Oh I don't know, I have a feeling luck is on my side tonight. And I can't wait to hear you sing again."


End file.
